Love Complex
by Yuiki Nagi-chan
Summary: "Kalau ku bilang masih sakit hingga membekas, apa kau akan terus bersamaku dan mengkhawatirkanku?"/ "Tapi, kalau kau meninggalkanku aku akan mengatakan masih sakit dan menjadi pembohong seumur hidup."/...Hanya agar bisa berada di sisimu.../.:SasuHina Semi-Canon:.


.

**#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#**

**...::Love Complex::...**

**#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story: Yuiki Nagi-chan**

**Warning: Semi-Canon. Maybe OoC. TYPO. Bad for EYD & Language. SasuHina rules.**

**.:Always SasuHina:.**

.

.

.

.

.

Hinata menyumpit ramen pesanannya dengan tatapan menerawang, membuat Kiba, Shino, dan Naruto yang berada di sampingnya saling berpandangan penuh tanda tanya. Tidak biasanya Hinata melamun saat makan, apalagi jika di sampingnya ada Uzumaki Naruto.

Hinata menghela nafas diikuti jatuhnya sumpit dan sendok yang tadi ia pegang. Keningnya yang tertutup poni berkerut dan matanya mulai bergerak dengan gelisah. Tanda ia tengah memikirkan sesuatu. Kiba yang duduk di samping kiri Hinata menepuk pundak sahabatnya itu dengan pandangan cemas.

"Kau masih memikirkan soal misi tadi, ya?"

"Ehh?" Hinata akhirnya tersadar dari lamunannya lalu menoleh ke arah Kiba dengan bingung. "A-ano..."

"Jangan dipikirkan," tambah Shino yang duduk di samping Kiba. "Yang penting semuanya berjalan lancar." Naruto yang duduk di samping kanan Hinata ikut menganggukkan kepala tanda setuju dengan mulut yang penuh ramen.

"B-bukan begitu! S-sebenarnya..."

"Selamat datang!" teriakan riang Ayame membuat Hinata menghentikan kata-katanya lalu menoleh ke arah si pengunjung yang tadi di sapa Ayame.

"Ohh, Sasuke! Ayo makan ramen!" ajak Kiba bersemangat. Naruto juga berniat berteriak untuk menawarkan ramen pada Sasuke, tapi akhirnya ia malah tersedak karena ramen yang masih memenuhi mulutnya.

"Tidak. Aku hanya ada perlu dengan Hinata."

Naruto mengerutkan keningnya seakan baru mendapat kosa kata baru dari mulut Sasuke.

"Lagi?" Kiba tampak tidak suka, sedangkan Shino hanya diam seraya memicingkan mata dari balik kacamatanya. "Kali ini ada apa lagi, hah?"

"Hinata berjanji akan menemaniku membeli baju sore ini."

Kiba, Shino dan Naruto kembali saling berpandangan dengan raut wajah tidak percaya, lalu kembali menatap Hinata seakan minta penjelasan.

"A-ah, iya..." Hinata akhirnya berdiri dari kursi, meninggalkan ramen miliknya yang belum tersentuh. "K-kami pergi dulu, ya."

"Cih!" Kiba mendecih kesal sedangkan Naruto menganga lebar begitu melihat Sasuke menarik tangan Hinata dengan paksa.

"Hei, Kiba," panggil Naruto dengan tubuh yang merinding. "Kau tadi bilang 'lagi', kan? Maksudnya apa?"

"Kau belum tahu?" Kiba bergeser mendekati Naruto. "Si Sasuke itu sudah berkali-kali mengajak Hinata pergi di saat kami tengah mengobrol bertiga. Alasannya juga macam-macam."

"Macam-macam?" Naruto menaikkan sebelah alisnya, penasaran. "Seperti apa?"

"Yah, mungkin begini..."

-:-

'Dia ada misi denganku.'

Hinata melirik Kiba dan Shino yang akhirnya menganggukkan kepala.

'A-aku pergi, ya!'

-:-

Naruto mengetukkan jarinya di dagu. "Itu, kan masih wajar."

"Memang," Kiba menyahut seraya mengambil sumpit yang tadi sempat ia letakkan saat melihat Sasuke. "Tapi masih ada lagi."

"Heeh?"

"Begini..."

-:-

'Dia harus merawatku di rumah sakit.'

'Tapi ada Sakura, kan?'

'Aku tidak mau.'

Kiba langsung terdiam mendengar nada sinis Sasuke.

'Aku hanya mau Hinata.'

Dan Sasuke kembali menarik tangan Hinata yang pasrah meninggalkan Kiba dan Shino yang kembali bengong.

-:-

"Hooo, si Teme, kok posesif begitu? Memang Hinata kekasihnya?"

"Soal itu..." Kiba kembali memulai ceritanya.

-:-

'Kau ini apa-apaan, sih!' Kiba akhirnya meledak juga. 'Selalu membawa Hinata pergi saat dia sedang bersama kami! Seenaknya menyuruh ini-itu pada Hinata lalu menarik-narik tangannya dengan kasar! Memangnya kau siapanya, haah?'

'Aku?' Sasuke menyeringai. 'Kekasihnya'.

Kiba menganga. Shino, untuk pertama kalinya terkaget dengan mulut terbuka lebar dan kedua mata melotot tajam. Hinata sendiri hampir tersedak air yang sedang di minumnya.

'Kekasih?'

-:-

"KEKASIH?"

Baiklah. Kita sekarang tahu kalau Naruto adalah orang paling tidak PEKA se-Konohagakure. Ralat. Sekawasan negara Hi!

"Hee? Kau baru tahu? Padahal gosip itu sudah tersebar sejak dua hari yang lalu," Kiba menggelengkan kepalanya, ikut prihatin.

"Lho? Padahal aku sudah pernah memberitahumu, kan Naruto?" Ayame ikut menyahut. "Pantas saja..." Ayame menghela nafas. "Kalau berita ini saja kau tidak tahu. Berarti tentang Hinata yang mencintaimu juga kau tidak..."

"Heeeeeh? HINATA MENCINTAIKU?" Naruto kembali memekik kaget.

Kiba, Ayame, dan Shino, yang tumben mau bergabung kembali menghela nafas bersamaan. "Payah..."

"Hinata, kan pernah mengungkapkannya padamu saat invasi Pein," Ayame mencoba menjelaskan. "Kau sudah lupa?"

"Tidak, aku ingat kalau yang itu," Naruto kembali mengetuk dagunya, memasang pose berpikir. "Tapi kukira itu hanya sebatas suka antar teman seperti aku suka Sasuke, aku suka Shikamaru, aku suka Sakura, aku suka ramen, dan..."

"BAKA!"

Entah kapan bisa dewasa. Naruto yang berumur 20 tahun saja masih belum bisa mengetahui perbedaan antara rasa cinta dan rasa suka.

.

.

.

"Haah..." Hinata menyandarkan punggung mungilnya yang terlapis kimono putih dengan lambang klan Hyuuga di belakangnya, model baru pakaiannya saat berumur 19 tahun pada pohon mapple seraya kembali menghela nafas. "K-kenapa jadi begini?"

"Kau keberatan?"

"E-eh?" Hinata menolehkan wajahnya dan mendapati sosok Uchiha Sasuke di sampingnya. Menatap matanya lekat-lekat, membuat Hinata seakan terhisap ke dimensi lain yang penuh misteri.

Eh? Sasuke sedang tidak melakukan genjutsu menggunakan sharingannya, kan?

"E-eto..." Hinata menunduk saat menyadari kalau ternyata ia baru saja terpesona pada sosok Uchiha Sasuke. Teman sekelasnya di Akademi tapi baru ia kenal dua minggu terakhir ini. Kedua mata Hinata melirik ke kanan, ke arah Sasuke dengan gelisah. "S-sepertinya kau berlebihan Uchiha-san," Hinata memulai komentarnya. "Semua jadi salah paham."

"Biarkan saja."

"T-tapi, Naruto-kun nanti bisa..."

"Salah paham?"

"Mm," Hinata mengangguk pelan.

"Biarkan saja."

Sasuke mengulangi jawabannya, membuat Hinata tanpa sadar membuang muka dengan kesal. "L-lalu bagaimana dengan lukamu?"

"Masih belum pulih."

Hinata menunduk dengan lesu. "Ooh..."

"Kau masih merasa bersalah."

"Mm..." Hinata kembali mengangguk pelan. "Semuanya gara-gara aku. Gomen..."

"Ck, sudah ku bilang, kan? Kalau kau masih merasa bersalah atas kejadian itu, justru kau yang akan menderita."

"T-tapi aku tidak bisa berpura-pura tidak peduli," Hinata menoleh ke samping lalu memberanikan diri menatap wajah Sasuke dengan sungguh-sungguh. "A-aku tidak bisa seperti itu."

Sasuke mengerjapkan kedua matanya berkali-kali. Mencoba menetralkan pandangannya yang tiba-tiba terasa enggan beranjak dari wajah manis Hinata. "Pokoknya lupakan saja atau kau akan menanggung beban yang lebih berat lagi."

"A-aku siap!"

Sasuke baru tahu kalau Hinata bisa lebih keras kepala dari dirinya.

.

.

.

Sasuke tidak sungguh-sungguh saat ia mengatakan pada Kiba bahwa dia adalah kekasih Hinata. Itu hanya salah satu cara agar Hinata berhenti merasa bersalah dan berhutang budi padanya. Nyatanya, Hinata malah mengiyakan hal itu dengan wajah innocence.

Kesalahpahaman itu dimulai saat misi seminggu yang lalu dimana Sasuke dan Hinata ditugaskan mengunjungi Amegakure untuk menjaga beberapa warga dari sekelompok bandit yang suka merampok dan merampas barang-barang berharga milik warga. Tak disangka saat Hinata tengah mengobati beberapa warga yang terluka, ia di serang seorang Shinobi yang menggunakan jurus berelemen petir dan angin hingga hampir membuat Hinata kewalahan. Saat mengira musuh telah selesai di bereskan, ternyata ada lagi seorang Shinobi yang menggunakan kugutsu dan menyerang Hinata secara diam-diam. Dan entah bagaimana Sasuke yang tiba-tiba datang untuk membantu, terkena racun dari kugutsu tersebut hingga hampir membuat Hinata kehabisan nafas di tempat. Padahal racun tersebut tidak semematikan racun milik Kankuro maupun Sasori, tapi mampu membuat setengah organ gerak Sasuke lumpuh seketika. Alhasil, walaupun musuh berhasilkan dimusnahkan dengan mudah oleh Sasuke, tapi tetap menimbulkan rasa bersalah yang terus membekas di hati Hinata. Padahal orang yang terkena racun sendiri tidak merasa apa-apa hingga berpikir kalau Hinata terlalu berlebihan menanggapi luka kecilnya tersebut.

"Luka kecil apanya?" untuk pertama kalinya Hinata berteriak di depan Sasuke dengan wajah merah padam menahan kekhawatiran. "Tangan dan kaki kananmu tidak bisa di gerakkan, kedua matamu cedera karena terlalu banyak menggunakan Amaterasu, tulang punggungmu retak dan dua tulang rusukmu patah!" Hinata mulai menangis ketakutan. "Kiba dan Shino yang selama ini ikut misi denganku saja belum pernah mendapat luka seserius ini hanya untuk melindungiku."

"Bodoh. Kalau kau punya banyak waktu untuk menangisiku, sebaiknya kau segera memberikanku pertolongan pertama sebelum aku ke rumah sakit."

"A-aku mengkhawatirkanmu..."

Sasuke menatap Hinata yang masih terus menangis dengan ekspresi yang sulit di tebak. Perlahan tangan kirinya bergerak menyentuh pipi Hinata dan menghapus air mata yang mengalir di sana. "Cengeng."

"A-aku tidak tahu..." air mata justru makin deras mengalir. "A-air mataku tidak mau berhenti."

Seumur hidupnya, Sasuke belum pernah merasa bersalah sampai seperti ini pada seorang wanita kecuali pada ibunya sendiri. Dan kini gadis Hyuuga ini...

"A-aku takut... te-terjadi sesuatu padamu."

...Membuatnya merasa sangat, sangat bersalah.

.

.

.

"Lukamu sudah sembuh, Sasuke-kun!" Sakura tersenyum melihat laporan medis hasil pemeriksaan Sasuke hari ini. "Sepertinya tulang rusuk dan tulang punggungmu sudah tidak apa-apa. Tangan dan kaki kananmu juga bisa bergerak normal kembali. Semuanya sehat."

Sasuke sama sekali tidak senang mendengarnya, entah mengapa.

"Tapi kau harus tetap meminum vitamin yang ku berikan!" Sakura kembali mengingatkan. "Itu, lho! Yang berbentuk bulat dan berwarna hitam. Naruto juga sering ku berikan."

Oh, yang sangat tidak enak itu...

Sasuke merasa sudah membuangnya setelah memuntahkannya kemarin sore.

"Hinata pasti sangat senang mendengarnya."

Sasuke berhenti mengancing kemejanya.

"Soalnya dia yang paling khawatir saat tahu kau terluka karena melindungi dirinya. Tiap hari dia selalu menghubungiku dan menanyai kondisi kesehatanmu, lho!"

Sasuke masih bertahan untuk mendengarkan kata-kata Sakura.

"Padahal biasanya dia hanya menanyakan kesehatan Naruto."

Sasuke akhirnya beranjak dari ranjang yang tadi ia tempati sebelum pergi keluar dengan ekspresi yang lagi-lagi sulit di tebak.

"Sasuke-kun kenapa, sih?"

.

.

.

Sasuke memilih untuk tidak melompati atap rumah warga untuk segera sampai di rumahnya. Ia memilih berjalan seraya memandangi tanah yang ia pijak.

Selama ini ia telah terbiasa dengan kehadiran Hinata yang selalu berada di sisinya. Menanyakan keadaannya, membuatkannya makanan, menemaninya kemanapun ia minta, bahkan membasuh tubuhnya yang bertelanjang dada saat tangannya tak bisa digunakan.

Ia, Uchiha Sasuke, ketagihan dengan aroma segar bunga lavender yang menguar dari tubuh mungil Hinata, suara merdu dan halusnya, sentuhannya yang lembut dan terkadang gemetar karena gugup, kedua pipinya yang kadang merona saat ia tengah menggodanya atau kebiasaan gagapnya yang terkadang membuatnya tertawa lepas.

Gadis itu membuatnya melepas topeng yang selama ini membebaninya. Gadis itu membuatnya menjadi Uchiha Sasuke yang apa adanya. Padahal ia hanya sebulan bersama gadis itu, tidak seperti sosok Haruno Sakura yang selalu di dekatnya selama 13 tahun tapi tidak pernah menimbulkan kesan sedalam ini pada perasaannya.

Membuatnya merasakan sesak yang menyenangkan.

"S-Sasuke-kun?"

Gadis itu muncul di hadapannya dengan sekeranjang penuh tomat segar.

"Kau..." Sasuke tidak bisa merespon lebih jauh. Ia cukup kaget mendapati Hinata yang telah mengubah model rambutnya dengan sebuah kunciran manis yang tersampir di bahu kanannya. Sangat manis.

"Ooh, m-model rambutku..." Hinata berkata malu-malu. "Aku merubahnya karena kata Ino-chan, Naruto-kun menyukai perempuan yang suka mengubah model rambutnya."

Sasuke menekuk keningnya seraya menatap tajam kedua mata Hinata. "Aku tidak suka."

"E-ehh!" Hinata terkejut melihat Sasuke yang tiba-tiba terlihat marah lalu pergi tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi.

"T-tunggu, Sasuke-kun!" Hinata mengejar Sasuke yang berjalan dengan cukup cepat. "A-aku membelikanmu sekeranjang tomat segar."

"Berikan saja pada Naruto."

Hinata terdiam di tempat. Menunduk menahan air mata yang entah mengapa telah mengalir di pipinya. Hinata tidak menyangka ia bisa begitu cengeng di hadapan Uchiha Sasuke.

"P-padahal... aku sengaja membelikan tomat-tomat ini hanya untukmu. Bukan untuk Naruto-kun."

Hinata berlari setelah menjatuhkan puluhan tomat tersebut, membuat Sasuke refleks mengacak rambut gelapnya tanda frustasi. Sungguh, ia tidak pernah se-frustasi ini hanya gara-gara seorang gadis.

'Hinata sangat mengkhawatirkanmu.'

Kata-kata Sakura kembali terngiang di pikirannya.

Sial! Sampai kapan gadis itu mau membuatnya terus merasa bersalah dan kecanduan seperti ini?

.

.

.

"Cengeng."

Hinata segera menutupi wajahnya dengan poni tebalnya dan berpura-pura melihat ke arah lain. "B-biarkan saja."

"Tomatnya enak."

"Ooh..." Hinata masih belum mau menatap Sasuke. Suara batu yang bergesekan dan percikan air pada danau yang berada tepat di hadapannya membuat Hinata mengira Sasuke tengah melempari danau tersebut dengan batu kerikil. "Masih marah?"

"K-kenapa kemari?"

Sasuke tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah Hinata yang terasa persis seperti sikapnya saat masih kecil dulu. Ternyata di depannya, Hyuuga Hinata yang pemalu bisa marah dan ngambek seperti ini.

"Aku kemari untuk menemuimu."

"Untuk apa?"

Sasuke tidak menjawab dan lebih memilih untuk mempersempit jarak duduknya dengan Hinata hingga kedua tangan mereka bersentuhan. Hinata sontak menarik tangannya dengan gugup. "A-apa yang k-kau lakukan?"

"Hanya duduk di sebelahmu."

"P-pulanglah..."

"Kau tidak menanyakan kesehatanku? Aku baru dari rumah sakit tadi."

Hinata melirik Sasuke dengan sembunyi-sembunyi. "L-lalu b-bagaimana?"

Sasuke ingin tertawa melihat tingkah Hinata. "Hm? Apanya?"

"L-lukamu... b-bagaimana?"

"Kalau ku bilang masih sakit hingga membekas, apa kau akan terus bersamaku, dan mengkhawatirkan keadaanku?"

Hinata terdiam, bingung harus menjawab apa.

"Dan jika ku jawab sudah sembuh tanpa bekas sama sekali, apa kau akan meninggalkanku dan menganggap semuanya tidak pernah terjadi?"

"A-aku..."

"Lukaku sudah sembuh," Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya dari danau dan mulai menatap Hinata yang ternyata sudah menatap wajahnya. "Tapi kalau kau meninggalkanku setelah aku mengatakannya, aku akan bilang masih sakit hingga membekas dan menjadi pembohong seumur hidupku."

"..."

Hinata menundukkan wajahnya yang entah mengapa merona merah.

"Itu kalimat terpanjang dan teraneh yang pernah ku ucapkan," Sasuke kembali menatap danau dengan warna biru langit yang memantul di permukaannya yang jernih. "Kau harus bangga karena menjadi orang pertama yang mendengarnya."

"A-aku lega..." Hinata akhirnya mulai merespon kata-kata Sasuke. "Aku lega akhirnya luka Sasuke-kun sudah sembuh hingga akhirnya aku bisa terlepas dari rasa bersalah yang selalu menghantuiku tiap malam..." Hinata mulai memainkan kedua jari telunjuknya seperti kebiasaannya saat berada di dekat Naruto. "A-aku juga senang karena akhirnya terlepas dari tanggung jawab untuk selalu berada di sisi Sasuke-kun yang terus menyuruhku ini dan itu. Memerintahku seenaknya, dan terkadang memaksaku hingga membuatku lelah dan kesal..." senyum tipis terukir dengan manis di wajah Hinata. "Tapi, saat Sasuke-kun bilang kalau luka itu sudah sembuh, aku jadi takut..." Hinata mengigit bibirnya yang bergetar. "A-aku takut S-Sasuke-kun akan m-meninggalkanku..."

Sasuke tersenyum tulus untuk pertama kalinya setelah kematian Itachi.

Ternyata, mereka memikirkan hal yang sama...

"Kau takut aku meninggalkanmu. Aku juga tidak keberatan jika kau selalu berada di sisiku..." Sasuke menyeringai dengan ekspresi yang memikat. "Kalau seperti ini, sekalian saja kau membantuku membangun klan Uchiha dengan menikah denganku."

Itu bukan pertanyaan. Hanya saran. Tapi gadis itu meresponnya dengan...

Wajah memerah dan rasa berdebar yang tak terkira. Ternyata hatinya telah memberi jawaban untuk saran Sasuke tadi.

"I-ide y-yang s-sangat b-bagus..." perasaannya senang luar biasa. Rasanya ingin pingsan saat itu juga.

Untuk pertama kalinya, Uchiha Sasuke merasakan bagaimana bahagianya mencintai seseorang...

.

.

.

"EEHHHH! SASUKE SUDAH MENIKAH DENGAN HINATA?" Naruto kembali membuat keributan di kedai Ichiraku dengan mulut di penuhi ramen. Kiba dan Shino yang kembali makan bersama Naruto hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala diikuti Ayame yang menatap Naruto dengan dramatis.

"Kau baru tahu? Padahal mereka sudah menikah seminggu yang lalu," Ayame berdecak sebal. "Payah sekali, sih!"

"Kenapa aku tidak diundang?" Naruto tiba-tiba malah sewot membuat Sakura yang baru memasuki kedai Ichiraku menghadiahinya sebuah tamparan telak di pipi kiri.

"Saat itu kita sedang ada misi bersama Kakashi Sensei di Kirigakure. Lagipula aku sudah memberitahumu saat di penginapan tapi kau malah tidak mendengarkan kata-kataku!"

"Ughh..." Naruto meringis kesakitan lalu mulai menatap Sakura dengan polos. "Lalu, kita kapan Sakura-chan?"

**BRUAAAAKKK**!

Kiba, Shino dan Ayame yang melihatnya kembali menggelengkan kepala seraya berujar. "Dasar Baka..."

.

.

.

.

.

**.:The End:.**

**-:-**

**A/N: Turut prihatin sama Naruto, deh...*ikut geleng2 kepala***

**Hyaahh, kangen berat saat2 buat fic oneshot dengan pair tercinta ini...**

**Karena nggak bisa ngasih kado, Nagi-chan ngasih doa aja buat pernikahan SasuHina...**

**"Semoga Hinata bisa ngelahirin 500 anak buat ngebangun klan Uchiha dalam satu generasi, aminnn..."**

**#Doa nggak mutu#**

**Yap, See you in my next Fic!**

.


End file.
